codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
List of factions (Space Warfare)
At the time Call of Duty: Space Warfare takes place (the early 22nd century), the planet Earth has been transformed. Decades of piecemeal attempts to mitigate the effects of global warming have largely failed, the sea level rise is wreaking havoc on many coastal regions, enormous super-storms have displaced millions and heatwaves are the norm in many equatorial nations. Though it is not hopeless, the nations of the world have banded together to initiate Project Gaia, a massive geo-engineering project meant to reverse the damage to the planet. It was outlined by the International Climate Congress and implemented by the majority of the members of INTO in the late 21st century. A consensus emerged that proposed that the only solution to the climate crisis would be to induce an Ice Age and wait 250 years before recolonization of the planet could begin. This means that the human race would have to relocate all humans, animals and plant life to its space colonies. Some countries and even some individuals have decided to opt out, instead focusing on the construction of subterranean or undersea colonies. Most out of a need of self-reliance, lack of funds for space travel and preventing their indebtedness to other nations/organizations. Corporations * ANR (Amalgamated Natural Resources) '''is an interplanetary conglomerate responsible for the extraction of natural resources from extraterrestrial objects. ANR is decidedly American, both North and South American, with many Asian national partners involved in financing the company. ANR is the richest of the conglomerates, their contributions to colonial infrastructure are about 60% of all material used. ANR's former headquarters was located in Mojave, California before the company relocated to Sea of Tranquility City on the Moon. ** '''EDS (Extraterrestrial Defense Service) is an American paramilitary organization founded in the late 21st century as a space defense organization. Though the organization is large, it encompasses seven worlds and each have their own branch of the service. The EDS typically acts as an off-Earth law enforcement and peacekeeping apparatus as opposed to a space military. Though shortly after the Belt War, ANR contracted EDS as their primary defensive force which would be used against the IDC and Sieg Tech. ANR has stated that members of EDS who pledge their allegiance to ANR will be promised property, access to free water and food and full autonomy from the Earth governments with as many friends and family as they would like to join them. ** Applied Scientific '''is a Canadian corporation that specializes in advanced technology, i.e. nanotechnology and advanced propulsion systems. * '''IDC (Interplanetary Development Corporation) is an interplanetary conglomerate responsible for the extraction of natural resources from extraterrestrial objects and the development of sustainable human settlements in space. IDC and its subsidiary, Sieg Tech are decidedly European, with many assets also belonging to some territorial holdings in the continent of Africa. IDC is only slightly behind its rival ANR. The two corporations have been at a state of war since the end of the Belt Wars. IDC's former headquarters was located in EdinGow in the UK before the company was relocated to the Shepard Orbital Group. ** Sieg Technologies is a German weapons and robotics manufacturer. The company creates combat droids which learn from their opponents tactics at an exponential rate. Sieg is contracted to the IDC. * TransOrbital is one of the largest conglomerates in space but chooses to remain largely neutral in the affairs of the ANR and IDC. TransOrbital is made up of Australian and some Asian and American interests, essentially any Pacific Rim nation actively participate with them. Much of their survival is dependent on resources acquired by ANR, making them an enemy of the IDC. But privately, TransOrbital shares the ideology of the IDC in that it supports humanity's exploration and colonization of interstellar space. Intergovernmental organizations * INTO (International Treaty Organization) '''and its space extension referred to as the '''Global Oversight Committee (GOC) '''is a multi-national, multi-world venture meant to aid in humanity's expansion throughout the solar system, the galaxy and the universe beyond. INTO was founded following a major conflict in the Arctic Ocean in 2018. The GOC formed in response to the Belt Wars. The GOC has no formal military branch but prior to the 2130s, typically contracted EDS with matters involving interplanetary affairs. * '''Interplanetary Trade Commission. National governments The planet Earth is still divided among nation-states, however, since the activation of Project Gaia, many national governments have begun facilitating the transition of material and individuals to offworld sites. Beginning in the mid-21st century, the North American nations started to associate closer together and eventually created a currency union. The United States finishing behind Canada and Russia in the global quality of life index. This led to Canada becoming the lead nation in the Americas. Later, in the early-22nd century, the collective nations of South America joined North America united by their common heritage becoming the largest politico-economic union in world history. Though the European Union had collapsed by 2040 and significant climate change in the Mediterranean left many nations to fend for themselves. Some remained together as a political union, becoming the European Federation with its members allowed much more independence than its predecessor had. The Russian Republic had recently become the world's food superpower and one of the top nations in the quality of life index, the nation was the lead nation in Europe. Many African and Asian nations are still underdeveloped regions. Though many Asian nations have partnered with the Americas in their space endeavors and many African nations, closely tied to Europe, have partnered with those nations. Many have termed this Afro-European partnership a form of recolonization which many find to be a "disgusting" concept. Australia and the rest of Oceania have no territorial claims on extraterrestrial bodies, though they are heavy investors in space station development and are responsible for facilitating in-system commerce. Both Western Antarctica and East Antarctica have discussed abandonment of their landmass but have realized that it is a necessity. Out of self-assurance, both nations have signed a 1,000-year lease on their land, vowing to return to their homeland when the Gaia project has concluded. Many equatorial nations are failed/rogue states and many warlords in those nations are fighting each other to become "the last standing," predicated on the belief that whoever survives will be rescued and taken into space with the rest of the human race. The dozens of ocean colonies that dot and criss-cross the world's oceans have been given approval to relocate to LEO space stations when the Gaia project gets underway. Though they are only allowed to be relocated to stations which are associated with their respective nations they are registered with. Non-governmental organizations Many NGOs and other humanitarian groups are constantly trying to improve the quality of life in equatorial failed states but usually to no avail. Offworld colonies *'Mercury' *'Venus' *'Earth's Orbital Communities' *'Free Space colonies' *'Luna' *'Mars' *'The Belt' *'Jupiter' *'Saturn' Category:Space Warfare